fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby Super Tales
Kirby D.I.Y '''is a platforming customization game where you can play as Kirby and his friends in 5 pre-set adventures and adventures that the player can create. Kirby D.I.Y will let you pick from a wide variety of heroes, bosses, enemies, mini-bosses and more. It was announced in 2010 to be released in early 2011 on two platforms, the Nintendo Wii and DS. Modes Play Adventures: Play Adventures mode lets the player play your adventures created by you, Play downloaded adventures Or you can use one of the 4 pre-set adventures, The pre-set adventures are listed below: Kirby's Dreamland An adventure based on the original, Go through 4 Levels of Kirby and defeat King Dedede at the end! Dyna Blade This adventure features the 'Map Feature', which enables players to create their own maps using the Stylus and Control pad/Wii remote and nunchuck and is based on KSS Revenge of Meta Knight An adventure which is also based on KSS, this features Enemy Discussions which are shown on the top of the screen (Wii) or shown on the Bottom screen (DS). It is one of the only preset adventures which features Meta Knight as a boss Boss Bound A newer adventure which features all the bosses in the game all in Dedede's castle. The last fight takes place on the castle top with Dedede ready to fight the player. Adventure Editor The Adventure Editor lets the player create your own adventures for Kirby D.I.Y Online or the player can save it and play it on their own DS. You can choose a hero to be in your adventure at the beginning and then begin creating. There are a total of 8 Tabs in the editor, Tiles, Enemies, Minibosses, Bosses, Misc, Properties, Events and Maps. The '''Tiles tab enables you to insert a selection of over 150''' tiles on a sidebar from games such as Kirby Super Star Ultra for the DS Version and Unreleased tiles from the scrapped 3D Kirby. You can choose from Foreground, Standard, Special and Background tiles. Standard tiles, (Such as Ground and Conveyer belts.) can be collided by Kirby and be used as platforms. Background tiles, (Such as Castle Walls.) Will be at the back of Kirby when he stands in them. Special Tiles (Such as Doors and switches) Have certian Options when you press 1/Y on them, You can Only insert Doors when you have Two rooms or more And Secret Switches when you have Two Levels or more And finally, Foreground Tiles (Such as Some Cloud tiles) Will be in front of Kirby when he stands in their position. In the Wii Version however, The Depth of the standard tiles can be Resized, There are 'Standard Corner Tiles' Which turns the hero to the angle of the tiles final direction (Which also changes the direction on how you insert the tiles beyond that and the Foreground and Background tile options are grouped with the 'Decorative Tiles' Option, Decorative tiles can be Moved to any place the player wishes, As they have a ring around it to rotate and 6 Arrows pointing Left, Right, Up, Down, To the Front and To the back. However, They cannot be placed within the position of Any Standard Tiles. The Position of Special Tiles in the Wii Version is determined by the Path Angle, the Same thing goes for every kind of enemy. The '''Enemies, Minibosses and Bosses '''tabs let you insert a choice of 65 Enemies, 10 Minibosses and an Unknown Number of bosses. The position of an Enemy, Miniboss or Boss on the Wii Version is determined by the angle of the path. Enemies and Minibosses can be inhaled by Kirby to gain a Copy Ability. The '''Misc Tab lets you handle the Level Background, There are over 10 Backgrounds to be chosen to customize the level. The Properties '''Tab is possibly the most important tab in the level editor, It chooses gives the option for the player to Save his/her adventure, Create a new level and name it, Make a new room, The ability to use maps and The order of levels. The properties tab also enables you to switch between Rooms, and Levels. The '''Events tab opens up a Different editor called the Events Editor, The details about this are below. The Final tab, The Maps '''Tabs opens the map editor, Like the event editor, details about the Map Editor are below. Map Editor When you enable 'Map Mode' In the games properties, You will be able to sprite your own map with the map editor (DS Version) or be able to use tiles for the map layout (Wii Version). Once you have done that, you can make the paths for Kirby By using the DS stylus or Wii Remote while holding down 1 and Level pads via the Map Objects Tab for Kirby to go into a level. The level pads can be edited by pressing X on it in the DS Version or Pointing at the pad with the Wii Remote and pressing two on it, These pads have only 1 Option. Level Number - Used to choose which Level this pad leads to. You can also determine Kirby's Spawn using the 'Spawn Tile' In the Map Objects. Event Editor The Event editor lets the player create triggers for Enemy Discussions and the Warp star entry. To edit the Warp star entry, There is a tab called '''Warp Star Events On the right side of the editor, the player then can use the Wii Remote (By holding one) or Stylus to draw a path from the Warp Star, When you move the warp star, You will move the path as well, Not only that, But when the path Finishes, Kirby does a small forward launch, The path for this event can be edited by Holding down 2 Instead of one. When you are done making the paths, there is a 'Done' Button on the bottom Right corner. In another tab under Warp Star events called the Enemy Discussion Event lets the player make an Enemy Discussion using a text editor and Icon selecter, Under the Icon select, there is one tab for how much time it takes for the message after this appears and a Tick box for whether or not that this is the final message. Finally, The Enemy Events Lets you edit enemy entrys and Which area will Trigger a miniboss to appear. Like the warp Star entry, Enemy Entrys use the one button to create paths. And you can make a path with 1 if you also want to make a wall which when hit by kirby, Makes the Miniboss appear. Heroes Heroes are characters that you control in order to achive your goal, The current announced ones are listed below Bosses Bosses are enemies at the end of a level which Challenge the player, If beaten, You can progress to the next level or beat the adventure. Kracko Enemies (See Here) Minibosses (See Here) Copy Abilities (See Here) Local Wireless Connection/Nintendo WFC Features Using Local Wireless Connection or Nintendo WFC, you can obtain adventures other players have created. Here are how you can get them from Local Wireless Connection or Nintendo WFC. Local Wireless Connection Using Local Wireless, You can save adventures from other nearby Players using Local Wireless Connection, You can only choose player made adventures to download, Not the preset 5. If you use this, You unlock the character Dooely. This feature is also DS Exclusive. Nintendo WFC Using Nintendo WFC, you can download adventures from an Online Database which come from other players globally. You can also upload your own adventures and filter adventues depending on the most recent ones, or most Downloaded ones. Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby Games Category:D.I.Y. Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Platformers Category:Games by Waddel Dii Category:3D Games